I was scared
by MorganLovesFinchel
Summary: 7 years after they broke up Finchel must return to Lima for a Glee reunion. Their past stuns their best friends as they try to solve their problems.  bad summary, good story
1. Chapter 1: The Reunion

"You looking forward to tonight babe?" Puck whispered into his fiancé - Quinn's ear as he connected her silver necklace at the back of her neck.

"Yeah, a little but you kno- Puckkkk... Stop it... We have to go..." She giggled as he began placing gentle kisses on her neck...

"OK..." he moaned "So, what do you think will happen between the Finchel tonight then? I'm not sure I believe the whole thing they grew apart bla bla bla... There's more to this story than their letting on... The only thing I'm sure on is that Finn still loves her..."

"DADDYYYY! EMILYYY KEEPPSSS BITTINGGGG MEEE !" their eldest of 2 Joey called from his bedroom

"OK honey... 2 secs" he replied regrettably pulling himself away from Quinn's warm body.

XxX

"Guys, is this a little you know... Slutty?" Rachel questioned as she flowed into her living room where the soon to be married Kurt and Blaine sat in awe...

"Rachel, Honey. If I didn't already have that God sitting on your couch, you seriously could turn me straight. And that's saying something." He muttered, taking in her red Marc Jacobs dress that hung over her silver DKNY heels...

"Love it." Was all Blaine's mouth would allow him to say, and with that they wandered from their Lima hotel suite, making their way to WMHS.

XxX

Finn, Sam, Merchades, Mike and a pregnant Tina sat squashed in Finn's 4x4 on their way to their Glee reunion,

"So, what you gonna say to her? I mean we know you're still in love with her and everything, and it's not like you two broke up during an argument or something... You got caught up in college... You lost contact... So are you gonna ask her out?" Sam questioned.

Finn had had this conversation with people for 4 months, ever since Mr Shue arranged Glees 10 year reunion, and he was growing bored of it... It was like they all had a script that Finn could now recite off by heart...

"I dunno, I'm defiantly talk to her about what went down that year but i dunno... Just see what it's like in the moment ya know..."

"well me and Tina met Kurt and Blaine for coffee yesterday and apparently she's NEVER dated anyone since you... Doesn't that tell you something?" Merchades interrogated...

"Whatever, I just wanna have a good night" was all Finn's head would allow him to say.

He hadn't seen Rachel in 7 years and if he was completely honest, his heart ached without her... He'd been on dates, set up by friends and he'd tried to love someone the way he loved Rachel but he couldn't. His heart wouldn't let him... And now to hear that she probably always loved him just frustrated him. If he loved her this much why the hell did he let her go! He couldn't tell anyone though... Except for Sean because he knew he could trust him, but he didn't speak to him that much anymore seen as Sean was stuck in Lima paralysed and Finn was out living his dreams... A celebrity. But he couldn't help but feel stupidly guilty. On top of all that he has his business to keep on top of and with all this stress building inside him and he missed the days he could just ring Rachel and she'd make it go away... But he couldn't. Not anymore. Not after what she did.

XxX

As Mr Shue sat talking to Finn about his success and how he'd been doing since he left for college he was distracted by a small brunette in the corner of the choir room. He curled hair swung freely as she danced with Quinn as Puck and Sam strummed on their old guitars. She looked so free. Like she didn't have a care in the world. Like she didn't care about him.

"Anyway I've got a few fun activities planned for us tonight..." Will continued, unaware that Finn didn't have a clue what he was talking about...

"Err... yeah... Maybe we should do some now then, ya know, get the party started and everything" Finn would have done anything at that moment to get her off his mind. She had aged slightly but not in the wrinkles and grey hair way, she'd matured, she'd grown from the tantrums and pouts and the reindeer sweaters. She was a women. And there was something EXTREMELY SEXY about it.

"OK guys!" Mr Shue yelled as he clapped his hand together bringing his old, and he had to admit his favourite, Glee club to order...

"Now I know that some of us haven't seen each other in a very long time so we're gonna play a game called "questions" yes Puck, it may sound boring but you're all adults now so i made it a little bit more interesting... OK, so pick a piece of paper from the hat and you have to answer the question honestly... Ok, Brittany, you go first..."

She placed her hand into the black top hat, fiddling with a piece of paper and pulling out a white square.

"Have you ever kissed the person to your left? If so how far did it go, when are where?"

"AHHH up top Mr Shue" Puck chuckled high fiving his old teacher.

Brittany looked gingerly towards Kurt who was in-fact on her left, leaning his back against Blaine

"Well, yeah, sorry Santana" she whispered into her girlfriends ear before turning back to the group and sighing...

"Yeah, I've kissed Kurt. Don't remember if it went any further than that, it was around the time Rachel was going out with Jessie and had laryngitis..."

"Oh yeah... I remember, and Finn sang Jessie's Girl to Rachel" Santana interrupted

"Yeah, and I think, pretty much any place we could find..."

The group started wopping as Kurt buried his face in his hands... His future husband had just heard one of his best kept secrets and he was MORTIFIED! Blaine didn't notice though, he was too busy falling off his chair in a full scale laughing fit...

As the game drew on it was Finn's turn and unluckily he drew "who was your last or current true love?"

"We all know this one..." Merchades called as she put her head on Sam's shoulder...

"Can we move on." Kurt grunted

"I actually don't get why you two ever broke up you know... I thought you were in love..." Mike interrupted

"Yeah. So did I." Finn murmured

"Then why did you break up?" Mike questioned

"Seriously guys. Really touchy subject, can me on..."

"NO KURT." Finn snapped harshly "wanna know the REAL reason we aren't together? It's because she was heartless enough to ab-"

"FINN SIT DOWN!" Kurt ordered, Rachel now not being able to a single word as her world slowly started to fall apart around her.

"Finn do you think it didn't kill me giving up our baby girl like that? To TOTAL strangers? She had finally snapped.

The room gasped as they finally got the answers they wanted.

"Then WHY did you do it?" Finn yelled

"Because I was scared Finn! I was young and I didn't know how to look after a baby and neither did you! We were happy the way things were Finn! I thought a baby would take that away!

"You were TWENTY BLOODY TWO RACHEL! We were ENGAGED! We were meant to move in together and you BAILED! Gave up OUR daughter and never spoke to me again! Daisy wouldn't have taken that away! You did it yourself!"

The room was stunned.

When did Finn propose? They were going to start a family? Live together? Why did no-one know this?

"And do you know what Rachel, after all the crap you put me through, for some fucked up reason I STILL LOVE YOU! And it's SO bloody frustrating that you won't just admit that YOU were wrong so we can move on from this shit!' He screeched as he ran out of the room, kicking a light blue chair to the floor. Rachel running shortly after him screaming his name.

The room fell silent as they turned to Kurt for answers.


	2. Chapter 2: Answers

"Gather round..." He began

"7 years ago, Finn had just finished college in LA, opened Hudson Records, he had just signed Beyonce and his life was was going amazingly.

Rachel had just graduated from Julliard and had been offered a role in Wicked. Obviously she took it, other wise she wouldn't be the phenomenon she is now. Finn was moving to New York and they had put the deposit down on their dream apartment. But what most of you don't know is that one night Finn took Rachel on a date that he made sure mirrored their date in New York at Nationals perfectly. They were in Central Park and he proposed, you know like a proper gentleman, down on one knee, a GORGEOUS, VERY expensive ring in hand and of course she said yes; they were in love, why wouldn't she? But after she said yes, she told Finn she was pregnant, not very far gone, but there was a baby growing inside her and Finn was ecstatic! Rachel, not so much. She wanted to have an abortion because she didn't want to give up her chances on broadway and Finn was heartbroken. He'd always wanted kids and to have them with Rachel made the scenario 100% better... After many arguments, tearful phone calls and make ups we convinced her that keeping the baby would be for the best but 2 weeks before her due date she came home crying that she couldn't be a mother and whether he liked it or not she was given their baby up for adoption... They named her Daisy and she was given to a couple in their late 30's who were unable to have kids... And slowly but surely, they fell apart. They started arguing about it non-stop and it was horrible... They didn't tell anyone, other than their bosses, parents and us... Finn carried on, pretending nothing had happened and keeping the worst years of his life a secret, Rachel doing the same. Finn adored Rachel and he felt like she had just thrown their future and his heart away... But Rachel didn't mean to, she was just scared and today is Daisy's 6th birthday, and I know they're both hurting..."

XxX

"Finn?" a small voice echoed through the boys toilets as Rachel poked her head through the door

"Finn, I'm so-so sorry... I was just scared, I was young and immature..."

"That doesn't make up for what you did Rachel" Finn muttered as he brushed his face with his hands

"Do you think I don't regret my actions? Regret ruining our family? Destroying our future? I loved you Finn... Well no, I still love you... And the thought of our little girl out there calling another man "dad" and another woman "mum" kills me. I've always wanted a family with you Finn... I should never have let that opportunity slip through my fingers... If I could turn back time my name would be Mrs Rachel Hudson and Daisy would be bugging us to go home right now... I'm so sorry Finn..."

Silence.

Finn's large hands ran through her soft, brunette hair as he pulled her close and her lips towards his, planting a kiss on her lips, before it turned into something a lot more passionate.

"Rach" he moaned. Her legs crumbled at one simple word.

"I-I gotta go, tell 'em errr that you know, you haven't died or something..." Rachel stuttered

"But I have died. I've died and gone to heaven... How else could i have met someone as beautiful as you?" He whispered sweetly into her ear. Her legs literally turning to jelly at his cheesy chat up line before lightly kissing his cheek and skipping off down the hall way towards the choir room.

"Rach? Why didn't you tell me?" Merchades voice sighed

"Tell you what?"

"About Daisy... I thought I was one of your best friends and you kept something that big from me..."

"Well, I didn't tell anyone..." Rachel stuttered again as tears filled her eyes...

"Rachel, don't cry" soothed Mike as he rocked her back and fourth in his now very muscly arms...

"Oh Rachel I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry..." hushed Merchades taking Rachel from Mike arms copying his earlier motions.

She couldn't help it. Why was she crying? The greatest thing just happened, she and Finn had kissed. But she couldn't stop crying.

"Rach?" came a very familiar voice from the hall way

"FINN!" she called running from Merchades and flinging herself into his arms.

She felt like Goldilocks. The first arms being way to hard, the second being way too soft and the third being just right. Perfect to soothe her and she instantly stoped crying as the proud owner of the arms kissed her tears away...


	3. Chapter 3: Coffee Meeting

"So after the whole palaver, Finn and Rachel left and I'm not sure where they went or what they're doing. For all i know they could have killed each other or been in Las Vegas saying their vows in the little chapel. I have no idea." a now growing concerned brunette confessed to his step-mum... "Yeah I promise. I'll ring you as soon as I get any news, yeah, and you too... B-Bye Carol.."

"No-ones heard from them then?" Blaine questioned worriedly

"Nope. Nada. I'm so worried. Rachel hasn't not spoken to me since high school..."

XxX

As Mercedes sat in front of Rachel Berry sipping her latte at The Hearts And Diamonds coffee shop, she plucked up the courage to dig for answers.

"Rachel, why, why didn't you or Eric tell me about Daisy?"

"He's your brother Merc, I thought he would have..."

"Well he didn't. So please, start from the beginning..."

"OK, So, when I feel pregnant with Daisy, I kinda always knew that I wasn't ready to be a mother... And as time went on it became more and more apparent that I really just wasn't ready. I remember you telling me how Eric and Tanya were having trouble conceiving and I knew they would make great parents, so I went through a few or my old phones, found his number, contacted him and offered him who would later become Daisy..." Mercedes was stunned.

"So let me get this straight; you fell pregnant but didn't feel you were capable of being a mum?" Rachel nodded.

"Finn wanted the baby but you, behind his back, offered **his **baby to my brother" she nodded again.

"You then gave birth **and **named her, not telling anyone else, including Finn and excluding Kurt and Blaine, where or who she was."

"Yeah..." Rachel answered regrettably

"Berry, Gotta say, didn't know you had it in you."

"I knew Daisy would have a great life with your family, she'd have to to send her to Glee club and stuff... I know I screwed up things with Finn and now I want to fix it..."

"I thought you were back together now?"

"No. Sadly. We just left using the same door, at the same time, nothing happened, It's been 4 days since I last spoke to him... No-one knows where he is or anything... I'm really scared... I want him back."

XxX

Finn sighed as he flung his self upon Mr Shues couch, throwing himself against the arm rest. He had ruined his chances with her, he just knew knew it. They were different people now, they weren't meant to be so why did his heart still ache for her?

He'd been at Mr Shue's place since the reunion, he'd asked if he was ok, if he needed a place to say. He was broken. So of course he grabbed the chance to stay with Will, Emma and their baby girl Lilly until his flight left next Thursday, only a week and he could leave his version on hell. Lilly reminded him so much of Daisy. It felt like someone had shot him in the chest everytime he held her or even glanced at her in the corner of his eye. Why did Rachel give up his baby? Their baby. Bitch. NO! You love her Finn! Get over this stupid anger issue and TELL HER YOU LOVE HER! GET HER BACK! But he couldn't. It just hurt to much.

"Buuzzzzzzzzzzzzz" his phone began to vibrate in his jeans pocket as a weird number shot up on screen.

"Hello?"

"yes, hello? Is this Finn Hudson?"

"Err... yeah. It is. Can I errr help you?"

"Oh, yes. You see, we have a miss Daisy Jones here and-" Daisy Jones. That wasn't her name It was Hudson! Jones? Are you freaking kidding me?

"You're listed as her biological father in our records. Were you aware of this?"

"yeah... But i don't see what this has to do with anything..."

"Well, I am very sorry, Mr Hudson, to say that there was a terrible accident with her adoptive parents and we have it here that Daisy must go to you and the mother, a Miss Rachel Berry? For temporary care while they recover, which i am also very sorry to say is very unlikely, and we were wondering whether you'd consider coming down and having a quick chat with us?"

"Of course. I'll be there soon..." He didn't need an explanation, all he knew was that his baby girl needed him and come hell or high water he was going to be there for her.


	4. Chapter 4: The Facts

**Authors note - **OK, I'm sorry this took so long long to upload but i was very busy with my exams and stuff like that so I'm back now and ready to start updating regularly... As always, please review, i love hearing what you think of the chapters and if you have any ideas for story lines or new characters or just about anything let me know...

Anyway here's the update - hope you enjoy :) xxx

Chapter 4 - The Facts.

What happened? Well, that was the question... As Mercedes lay in Rachel's arms she had only one question; What the hell happened to her brother? During their coffee meeting Mercedes had received a frantic phone call from her fiancé telling her to get to the hospital because Eric had been in a terrible car accident, receiving terrible head injures...

"Are you sure that's the only reason Rachel... I mean, it's Finchel... Finn would do ANYTHING for you... If you didn't want the baby, he would of understood... I'm sorry. I just don't believe that Daisy was the reason you split..." Mercedes confessed.

"Errr... Well... You know..."

"Rachel. I can't help you unless you tell me everything."

"Finn... He well, he thought that-"

Mercedes ring-tone interrupted her confession.

"Hello?"

"Mercedes, is that you? Hun, you need to come to the hospital. NOW."

"What? Sam? What's wrong?"

"It's Eric, you need to come to the hospital now."

Silence.

Mercedes couldn't hold back the tears as the doctor in front of her tried to explain that her brother was dying.

"The collision caused Mr Jones to throw his head against the steering wheel, the air bags failed to inflate and it has caused severe damage to his brain."

She had later learnt that her sister in law had past away, being thrown from the car and landing on the window screen glass caused major tears within and outside her body and she was just not strong enough... Eric was though. She could just feel it. The doctors had told her to expect the worst but she wouldn't ! Eric was her brother and she would NEVER give up on him.

So she lay with her head on Rachel's shoulder in silence as tears feel gently down her face... Her niece no longer had a mother... Yes Eric would pull through, of course, no doubt in mind but what if he wasn't able to take care of Daisy... What is she had to care for him? She would no longer have a Father... She glanced at Rachel, oh how much she looked like Daisy, and a single thought shot through he mind like a bolt of lightening! Finn and Rachel. Why had she not thought of this until now? She jumped up from her seat startling Rachel and Sam and ran as fast as her legs would carry her to the main office... She didn't know whether they could help her, but she had to try...

"Excuse me, I was errr wondering if you could help me with something..." She stuttered to the petite ginger haired woman sitting at the front desk filling in patient information forms...

"Of course Miss..."

"Do you have any insight into the will of Eric Jones? Or something like that... I'm not really sure where you'd put it..."

"Put what Miss?"

"Errr... Who would take care of your child if you erm you know..." She replied shyly

"Miss Jones, as you know, Daisy is adopted and Mr and Mrs Jones have previously stated that that Daisy would go to her biological parents as they are close friends..."

"Yeah, OK, I understand... But she's seven... wouldn't it be a bit distressing for her to live with them 'cause she doesn't really know who they are... She'd love them once she got to know them but she's never met them before..."

"I'm sorry Miss Jones, but I don't have the information to help you... Hang on, let me make a few phone calls and I'll come and have a chat with you..."

"OK, but her biological mother's here you know... See the woman, with brown hair? That's her... So don't bother ringing her 'cause ya know... She's here and this is the father's number... If you don't believe me you can check your records.." she mumbled, handing the receptionist a piece of paper

"I believe you Miss Jones, but please do try to relax, everything will be fine, I assure you..."

"Thanks." She whispered as she wondered back to the waiting area.

_**XxX**_

"**YOU GAVE MY BABY TO ERIC AND DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU RACHEL? AND WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" **A masculine voice screeched, grabbing Mercedes' and Rachel's attention almost instantly...

The girls ignored his question, resting their heads of each other once again while Sam lead Finn out of the room to describe the earlier events...

The two boys returned an hour later with steaming coffee an doughnuts in hands, interrupting the familiar looking doctor...

"Guys, take a seat... Anyway, it doesn't look good but the coma state he's currently in should keep him steady enough for his body to heal..."

"But Mike, what if he never wakes up...?"

"Mercedes, I've known your brother for years, he's strong enough to come through this and you know it..." Mike reasoned

"yeah, I guess, thanks Mike, I'll never forget this..."

"It's K..." He grinned, hugging her and striding out before turning back and adding

"By the way, Quinn's in-charge of Daisy's case, good luck" and he continued to stride away leaving Finn fearing Daisy's future...

_**XxX**_

"Rach, can I talk to you please?" Finn questioned calmly..

She nodded as he lead her out of the quite room and down the hall to an empty canteen...

"Rach, you know I lo-" He cleared his throat as he tried not to admit his true feelings...

"Rachel... you know we can't be together, but I need to do this, **WE **need to do this, for Daisy... She's our baby Rach and we need to help her... I'll do whatever it takes but I need to know you'll be there with me..."

"Of course I will" she answered sincerely, "I may not have been ready then but right now I don't care... She's our daughter and we need to make sure she's safe and happy..."

He kissed her. Unaware of his actions, but it lingered and he savoured every moment as his love for her was poured into the space of 30 seconds.. He wished it would last forever... He pulled away, nodding his head and turning back towards the little white waiting room, ignoring the tears that began to fill her eyes...

Rachel returned to the waiting area with her head down, ashamed she'd left her feelings towards Finn go unknown... She loved him, more than ever right now, he'd grown to become an extremely handsome, mature man and she was proud of what he had achieved, even if she had to break his heart for him to get to where he was now...

"You feeling better now babe?" Rachel questioned Mercedes as she lay in the arms of her fiancé Sam...

"A little, I guess what mike said kinda lifted my spirits a little..."

"That's good then..." She nodded, avoiding eye contact with Finn as she sat herself in the corner of the room, her thoughts lingering on one specific subject...


	5. Chapter 5 : Where are we?

"I'm not gonna make this difficult for you guys..." Quinn mumbled while chewing on her pen, filling out folders of paperwork, "I know, I know you'll look after her for sure so I'm not gonna even bother questioning you about that, but something that does come up, and i **do **need to make sure of is your relationship... It says here to both need to be sure of where you both stand in said relationship so, seriously you guys... What's going on?" Quinn's began firm and slightly reassuring in the empty white room...

"I-I don't know... We're not together, that's definite and I know that if we did get Daisy we would seriously discuss what's going on with us... But- Finn began, being swiftly interrupted by Quinn yet again...

"I'm not the same as I was in high school guys, you know that, I want you too to be happy, like Noah and I and I want Daisy to be safe... But I do need an actual answer to put on this piece of paper guys so you need to think about it... Seriously. But I can give you guys till 4 o'clock tomorrow for that so I guess I'll just carry on..."

...

And that's how we ended up here, Finn and I sitting silently in my hotel suite, neither one of us knowing what to say to each other...

"so.." He began, "If we want Daisy, and I really do Rach, then we seriously need to sort us out... No more lying, or walking away or secrets or you know, anything bad cause I can't really think of anything right now... But we need an answer Rach, we need to be able to tell the court where we are..."

"I know Finn, and I agree but I don't know what to say... Maybe Finn, for the time being, we should just be friends, Daisy's carers, two single people of opposite sex's living in the same house to look after their child... A bit like Ross and Rachel on friends if that helps... you know in series 9..."

"Yeah, but Rach, didn't that go like totally wrong?"

"Yeah, but we're not Ross and Rachel, Finn, We're Finn and Rachel... They're different and I think we can make this work..."

"You sure?"

"Yeah... If that's what you want Finn..."

"It's up to you Rach..."

"OK. so I'll call Quinn and we can get this all sorted out tomorrow and get Daisy from the home and yeah, life will be good again" She smiled...

"Yeah..." Finn nodded, not really agreeing on what they had decided... He loved Rachel more than anything right now but he still didn't know what he wanted...

...

"I really do think it's for the best guys, so, I'll get this sent off and then I'll get the judge's verdict and I'll meet you somewhere... Maybe Lima Bean... Anyway, I really gotta go, Joey's baseball game starts in a half hour so I'll let you guys know, yeah, bye..." She stuttered, grateful to leave this awkward situation...

And there it was again. The silence. This was gonna be a long journey... **(metaphorically speaking)**

**A/N : Anyway, i'm really sorry this chapter was short but I've been focusing on my other stories lately because I'm kinda lacking in inspiration, so please, does anyone have any ideas? Would someone like to write with me? Please let me know... you know where to find mee... :) xxxx**


	6. Chapter 6: I know it's late

"Are you freakin' kidding me Ms Berry?" Kurt screamed at me, dropping his glass of cosmo and receiving glares for the bar tender who had to come and clean it up, "Ohmygod, I'm so sorry, it's just"

"Oh, don't worry, I get it... They're denying their feelings blah blah blah... These other guys were in here the other day having the same conversation, quite a coincidence don't you think..." He chuckled, throwing the broken pieces of glass in the trash...

"Yeah... A little too coincidental don't you think... Do you happen to know their names or anything?" Kurt questioned, not at all believing it was "just a coincidence that two other people were having the exact same problem..."

"Ermm... No, sorry I don't..." He answered, a little startled by the sudden interrogation

"What did they look like?" Rachel interjected

"One of them had like dark olive skin, brown eyes, brown hair, ermm dunno... OH he had a mowak !""

"** A MOWAK ? " **Rachel and Kurt screamed at him

"Yeah, I remember cause I thought I recognised him, he looks like my cousin Quinn's husband but I don't think it was..."

"OhMyGod, it was! That was Noah Puckerman !" Kurt screamed suddenly feeling excited for no reason...

"Oh OK, erm, how do you know?"

"Oh yeah, sorry, we went to school with them, anyway, can you tell us what they said?"

"Oh, erm, well, Noah was having a go at this tall guy for not manning up and taking responsibility for once or something like that, I dunno, then the tall one s-"

"Finn" Rachel interrupted,

"Yeah, Finn was saying that he didn't agree with the arrangement or something, kept saying something along the lines of isn't it weird to be in love with someone you hate and have to be a parent to your own child that you haven't spoken to like **ever **and living with the only person you've ever loved but them like totally rejecting you and staying friends or something... I'm not really sure..."

"Oh my god..." Rachel gasped throwing her head onto the bar and allowing the tears to flow freely down her cheek

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?" The bar tender asked, growing concerned "I'm so sorry, I just, I never know when to stop talking I and I I just" He began to stutter

"Oh no, I'm sorry, It's just, if he didn't agree with it why didn't he say something?"

"Maybe, because he didn't want to hurt you, or himself or maybe he just didn't know what to say... I'm not sure because I don't know what the agreement or whatever it was is or something but it seemed like this guy really loves you..."

"Rachel ! " Kurt whispered "Even a stranger knows that... You two are something I've never seen before and you need to really work it out... Not just say what comes easily..."

**XxxxxxX**

It was a breezy evening when she text me. Well i say evening, I mean midnight, but who's counting, I was wide awake thinking about her at the time anyway... It didn't really explain much... When we were together Rachel and I were brutally honest about our feelings... Now, not so much... I guess it kinda annoys me

**Rachel Berry (Mobile)**

**Sent at : 12.23 **

**Tuesday 1st August **

**Maybe I jumped to conclusions... **

**I'm sorry Finn, **

**I know it's late **

**and you like your sleep but I was thinking **

**maybe you could come meet me?**

**Txt me, or call me or whatever...**

**Rachel...x**

So I got the details of where she was and jumped in a cab down to the bar... I think me and Puck came down here the other day, not sure, i had to much of a hang over to really remember...


End file.
